eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5211 (14 January 2016)
Synopsis As Shabnam packs her bags to leave, Kush reminds her that it hurt when she dumped him, before suggesting that maybe his night with Stacey was a way to hurt her back. Shabnam begs Kush to let her leave so that he can be with Arthur but Kush maintains that he doesn’t care if they can’t have children – he wants to die loving Shabnam. Kush is relieved when Shabnam states that she’ll stay and reminds her that they’ll face whatever happens together. The mood is broken when Kush puts out the idea of surrogacy; Shabnam’s unable to believe that a Kush would bring this up today. Kush begs Shabnam to meet him halfway on trying to save their marriage. Shabnam comforts a sobbing Kush and assures him that she’s not going anywhere. As Shabnam finds a picture of her and Stacey, she falters, but agrees with Kush that they’ll be okay, before ripping the photo in half. Shabnam reminds Kush that emotions aren’t predictable; he may not be able to turn off his feelings for Arthur. When Kush reluctantly agrees, Shabnam suggests that they need to tell Martin the truth. Sharon bursts into the Beales’ and is devastated when Ian confirms that it was Phil who was driving the car when they crashed. Phil admits to Sharon that Ian agreed to take the blame, in exchange for Phil keeping Sharon quiet about Bobby. Sharon’s even more devastated when she realises that Jane and Kathy knew too. As Phil tries to stop Sharon from leaving, she slaps him hard and screams at him to never touch her again. As Phil chases after Sharon, she shouts at him that marrying him was the biggest mistake of her life. Sharon storms into the Albert and tells the punters to leave. Back at the Mitchells’, Phil pours himself a large drink and downs it in one. Alone in the bar, Sharon knocks back the gin. Ian finds a morose Sharon and explains; he was desperate and saw an opportunity. Sharon’s unimpressed and reminds Ian that he sided with someone he’s hated for years over her. Sharon admits that she blames herself, as she was allowing Phil to drink. When Ian brands Bobby as just a boy who’s confused, Sharon states that he sounds like Dot talking about Nick. Ian reminds Sharon that although Denny is in hospital, she still has him, unlike Lucy. Sharon pours Ian a drink and admits that it’s not him she should be mad at. A determined Sharon purports that Phil has told her his last lie. Sharon returns home and firmly tells Phil that he won’t see her or Dennis again. Phil tells Sharon that he lied about Ian driving because he was desperate not to lose her, but Sharon stands firm – it’s over. As Sharon turns to go, Phil tells Sharon she can’t leave him; he’s dying. Sharon fails to believe Phil’s claims and coldly states that she’ll be filing for divorce; she’s adamant he’s bluffing. Ben, Jay and Abi arrive home – Sharon announces to the trio that she’s leaving Phil. They’re shocked to discover that it was Phil driving the car when the accident happened. Sharon reminds Ben and Jay that she’ll be at the hospital if they need her, before sneering a last goodbye to Phil. Phil tells Ben, Jay and Abi that he can’t stand the sight of any of them – so to go with Sharon. Ian assures Sharon that she can stay at the Beales’ until Dennis is discharged – then declares she and Dennis will be getting as far away from Phil as possible. As Ben catches Phil getting into a car drunk, he screams at Phil to do them all a favour and kill himself... Carmel arrives at Masood’s with a bottle of wine and sobs when Masood asks her what’s wrong. Carmel confides in Masood that she feels lonely, Masood empathises. Carmel’s amused when Masood switches on his music and Marvin Gaye plays. As Carmel drags Masood up for a dance, the pair share a passionate kiss. Post-coital, Masood tells Carmel that he’s glad she came over. As Carmel heads to go, Masood offers that she stays, but she declines. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes